All Over Again
by MehMeister
Summary: Continuation of Surprise Arrival! Kayla now 19 years old has started to finally settle down but cant get over the event that happened a couple of years ago. When her brother gives her some of his stuff, when he leaves with his girlfriend, he gives her his Xbox. She hasn't played Assassin's Creed since but she dares for it and it goes wrong once again. But it's different this time.
1. She's What!

**Ok, so I decided to continue this one, as people have been requesting it. If you haven't read Surprise Arrival you should probs read it cuz as this story actually goes into the real stuff, like the Assassin's Creed stuff, you maybe wont understand. Even now, whe she reflects you'll just be like... Waa? So yes enjoy, it's getting more interesting soon! ;)**

* * *

Chapter 1 - She's What?!

I walked through the huge office. The walls were pure white, very well painted and the floor was a light grey colour. This floor if the building I stood in was one of the most professional floors.  
There were cardboard boxes stacked up with open tops, so you could see the miles of paperwork that was to be done. I searched for Ava. She was no where to be seen. I stood still biting my nails nervously.  
"Um... excuse me miss" I heard a man say beside me.  
"Oh, Sorry" I said moving backwards to let him past. He nodded in thanks and went away to his desk. I swallowed and walked on.  
Everyone was busying theirselves at the desks. I looked round for Ava and I spotted her blonde hair tied in a bun. I rushed over and tapped her on the shoulder.  
"Hi!" she gave me a hug. "Very professional!" she looked at my clothes.  
"Ha, I know right! Ugh cant wait to get out of them!" I laughed.  
"Are you not late?" Ava said, her green eyes darting about the room.  
"Yep, I really need you to tell me where the boss's room is" I said. Ava smiled and gave me directions.  
"All the best! You better get this!" She said giving me a quick hug.  
"I hope!" I smiled and rushed away, waving slightly at her before she made her way back to her desk.  
I ran the way she told me and sure enough I was met by someone outside of the door. It was a women holding a clipboard looking quite nervous.  
"Name" she snapped.  
"Uh... Kayla"  
"Kayla...?"  
"Kayla Wright"  
"Your appointment was scheduled for 5 minutes ago." she said blankly.  
"Great!" I said under my breath biting my lip.  
"He's with someone else at the moment. Take a seat and wait please" The women gestured to a row if hard blue chairs that were sat across from the door.  
I nodded and sat down while she rushed away.  
I was always late, I was always distracted. It was two years since IT happened. And it had always distracted me and even now when I was getting my first proper job. That annoyed me. That event has never been explained but me and my brother never told anyone. It was strictly between me and him, he made me promise. Anyway who would believe what we had witnessed. There was no point.  
A sudden bang of a door snapped me out of my dreams. A tall young man with dark tangled hair and brilliant blue eyes stormed out of the boss's door, cursing to himself. He glanced back at me before he disappeared round the corner.  
That made me even more nervous than I was before which had brought me to the point of a sickness in my stomach. I stood up and headed to the door. This was it. My first job interview was not going down the drain. I knocked, holding my breath.  
"Come in" I heard a blank voice speak from inside the room. I took a deep breath and entered. I swore I saw something shining behind me. Like a glint coming off of a silver plate or... A sword. I turned around almost immediately. Nothing was there, just my imagination.  
"Miss! Are you coming in or not!" the voice growled from the room.  
"Oh sorry, yes" I rushed in and shut the door behind me.

"Then you may go, miss Wright" The boss said to me after my interview was done. I nodded and shook his hand.  
"Thank you" I said. I tried not to look like I was rushing but I needed to get out of that boring stuffy room. Once I was out I shut the door behind me.  
The interview went pretty well from my point of view and I hope from his as well. It must be getting dark by now, I thought and made my way back out to the huge office. The moment I stepped in Ava rushed over.  
"How did it go! How did it go!" She chirped. I smiled.  
"It went really good!" I joined in the chirping. Our faces broke into grins and we squealed like little school girls. Everyone in the room gave a disapproving glance our way. We stopped but still grinning our heads off, said our goodbyes.

It was dark and cold outside on the street so I hugged my self for warmth and let out a shaky breath as I hurried home in my heels, which were hurting my feet now. My footsteps echoed through the street and I could hear sniggering near by. Then I heard a rough voice call to me:  
"Hey you! Come over here!"  
"Huh?" I snapped turning around to face a group of middle-aged men, all drunk and with sneers on their faces.  
"Seriously?" I scoffed and turned away but I felt a stone cold grasp on my shoulder.  
I stiffened with fear and hit the mans hand off of my shoulder. He grabbed my arm with a dark smile.  
"Well if you wont come with us then..." He aimed a punch to my face but I ducked and ran off.  
They started chasing me so I kicked off my heels and ran on the cold stone pavement, leaving my heels behind. I heard one of them fall over them and smiled with satisfaction but still I did not look back.  
The little sharp stones sticking out of the path jabbed me on the feet painfully. I had broken into a sprint as I neared my house door. I fumbled with my keys to open it, banging on the door calling for my brother as the men neared one with a knife in his hand. The door was swung open and I rushed in slamming the door behind me. My brother Leo stared at me with a worried expression.  
"What is it! Whats wrong!" He said holding my arm.  
"Just... Some guys chasing me" I panted.  
"Right!" Leo growled reaching for the door.  
"No, don't. They're gone now, please" I said blocking the door. He sighed but obeyed.  
"But if they try and do that one more time, I swear I'll-"  
"I'm 19. I think I'm ok!" I sighed, feeling irritated.  
"You got distracted didn't you?" Leo said sensing my irritation.  
"What?"  
"Today in your interview"  
I nodded.  
"Kay! That was 2 years ago!"  
"Leo, do you still play that game?" I said ignoring him.  
"Well... I haven't. I was scared it would happen again though I've bought the other 2. And the 3rd comes out in October"  
"Hm..." I said looking down at my bare feet.  
"Come on, meet me and Kate in the living room. She's kinda worried!"  
"Ok" I said rushing up the stairs to get changed.

Kate was Leo's girlfriend and Leo was just staying to visit, I mean he's 21 now and has his own place, living with Kate. I had had boyfriends, but none of them seemed to stick, where as Leo had been with Kate for quite a long time now. She was a nice enough person, very glamourous. I wished I could be like her, but now I was 19 and I was an adult as well now. I had my own place it was small but for 1 person, I guess it was average. I earned money through jobs, that always passed. I was hoping this job -if I got it- would be right for me, especially since I'd be with Ava my best friend.  
I overheard talking when I reached the door.  
"When do we leave, Leo?" Kate said.  
"Uh... Tonight. I told you. I'm going to tell Kayla the news when she gets down. She just had a little shock" Leo said. I entered the room.

"She's what?!" I repeated feeling absolutely bewildered.  
"Kate is pregnant! We need to leave tonight"  
"Oh... Eh Wow!... Congratulations!" I said, trying to act happy. This woman was taking my brother away from me at this moment? I went over to shake her hand and she smiled gratefully. I guess I was going to be alone again.


	2. The Beginning

**Its long and its been updated TOO QUICKLY! But I only updated it now so you guys could well... get the story, I guess! ;) So HONESTLY GO READ SURPRISE ARRIVAL id you've not already, otherwise you won't get this. At all... But anyway, have a nice life! :D**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Beginning

That night Leo and Kate rose to leave. I was pretty taken aback and to be honest disgusted. She was pregnant with my brothers baby! I felt angry and somewhat protective over my brother and gave her a few glances when they said goodbye. He was only 21 after all! Mom and dad will literally KILL him. Me and Leo had had a long hug and he whispered to me.  
"If something happens, call me right away. Ok?"  
I nodded because I was afraid if I opened my mouth I would cry. So they left.

A few days later, Leo sent me a few things in boxes. I was curious to know why he would do such a thing.  
I opened the first which was full of my toys from childhood, and some pictures of me and him when we were younger. I smiled at the memories, but when I remembered the past IT always got in the way. The second was really heavy. And when I opened it I couldn't believe what I saw.  
Leo had given me his xbox! With 1 controller. And all the Assassin's Creed games. But nothing else. I narrowed my eyes when I took it out. I saw a note stuck on it. It said:  
"Try again?"  
I smiled and shook my head. What a stupid brother I had. But he was one that I could rely on. He was always there for me, and would protect me no matter what. Providing he was there! But now I guess I have no one. Once I bought my own place my parents announced they would like to go and live down in Italy. Me and Leo tried to stop them but my parents were never ones to listen. Now I'm all alone in my tiny house. I should really be in an apartment or something, but since my parents left me some money to make up for them leaving, it helped me get a house.  
I carried the xbox through to the living room and wired it to the TV. Once I had everything going I left it. I couldn't bring myself to touch it anymore. Too many memories. I was to have my first day at work tomorrow, I didn't want to risk it.

It was not until after my dinner, I heard a noise coming from my living room.  
"No!" I said out loud. I moved slowly and cautiously to the living room but there was nothing there. Nothing had been moved. I let out a sigh of relief. Obviously just the house.  
I moved over to the xbox controller and played about with it. But I accidentally clicked the wrong switch and I entered the game. Assassin's Creed 2. That one. Leo had deliberately put it in to scare me! He was the most annoying brother anyone could ever have. But I was scared. I wouldn't take my eyes off of the screen. And saw my fingers automatically clicking on to the game.  
When it loaded it was at the same part, where I had heard Claudia say my name in the game. This time she never did. I started to wonder if that was it. Over. I smiled but the controller ran out of battery. Strange, it wasn't even near low battery, I just filled it with fresh ones. I rose to get some more but at that moment I heard the door bell wring. I screwed my face up. Why this time of the night? Maybe it was Leo, I thought and raced to the door.

There was a blonde girl standing outside my door.  
"... Yes?" I said after moments of silence.  
"Kayla Wright?" She asked.  
"Yes..." I repeated awkwardly.  
She nodded. "You need to come with us"  
Then from out of nowhere I felt 2 hands grip on my arms. The blonde haired girl smiled darkly before the world around me turned black.

When I woke up it seemed I was tied to a chair. There was a bright light in front of me, it didn't help me to try to open my eyes. I groaned with pain as I felt the back of my head throbbing. I went to reach for it but my hands were tied behind my back. I had been kidnapped!  
"Hello?!" I shouted angrily. A figure emerged from behind the bright light. They pushed the light away and stared down at me. It was an old man with a couple of people following behind him. The young man with the black hair and brilliant blue eyes from the office was there as well. I blinked with confusion.  
"Miss Wright?" I heard him say in an english accent. I recognised that voice but I didn't know what from.  
"What do you want!" I snapped. He smiled crookedly.  
"We want information, Kayla. Don't lie to us, if you send so much as one Assassin to help you. They will be destroyed along with you."  
"Excuse me?" I said shakily. Did he just say Assassin?  
"Don't play games with me, Miss Wright. Tell me where it is or we will use torture to get it out of you!" he signalled for the people following him to leave us alone.  
"I-I..." I stammered. This felt way too familiar. I couldn't take this in.  
"My name as you may already know is Doctor Warren Vidic"  
"What!" I nearly shouted with surprise. "Your kidding right, because you look just like him so much, its creepy" I reflected.  
He scowled. "You are not funny, Miss. Now tell me" He snatched knife from his lab coat pocket and pointed it at my throat.  
"I will cut here, here and here if you do not tell me, young lady!" He growled making a cross shape on my neck with the tip of his knife. I swallowed nervously.  
"The piece of Eden?" I said shakily, feeling scared.  
"The Apple. Ye-" Vidic stopped and turned around as he heard a crash and there were 2 people standing in the shattered glass of what used to be the window. I couldn't make out their faces in the darkness.  
Vidic glanced at me and pushed the knife closer to my throat as the people moved closer to him. I stayed still. I was rooted to the spot. Stiffened by utter fear and confusion. The people stopped.  
"Step closer and it slips" Vidic growled at the shadowy figures.  
Then from everywhere came agents. Vidic chuckled evilly and let the knife off of my throat as the agents swallowed him from view of the 2 people. He shouted some instructions then turned back to me.  
"I'll be back for you, Miss Wright" He rushed off with most of the agents. I sat there breathing quickly, rooted to my chair as I was tied up. The agents were going down one by one. I couldn't watch. People were dying in front of my eyes and the stench of death had already started to fill the room. I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking like hell with fear. When everything went silent I opened my eyes to see the man from my office and someone else but with a mask on. The man smiled.  
"I came to save you, Miss Wright" He untied me from the chair. When he helped me to my feet, I felt dizzy and immediately started to wobble.  
"They've inserted some kind of drug into her" the other said.  
"Typical Abstergo" the man muttered. I watched open mouthed. I couldn't believe this was happening! He held my arm.  
"My name is Mark, she... doesn't want to be named" The man said gesturing yo the masked figure beside him.  
"C'mon. We need to go, now!" Mark lifted me up and carried me out into the cold air. When I looked up I saw dazzling lights and huge buildings that had big moving patterns and there was music blaring from somewhere.  
I realised I was in New York. But more importantly I was in Assassin's Creed. I was in the game!

"Where are we going?" I asked once we were all in the car that was parked outside the huge Abstergo building.  
"You know where we're going" Mark sighed.  
"Look, guys." I started. "I seriously don't, you have the wrong person!"  
"Nope. We have you and you are the right person." The masked one said sharply, and I realised her accent was French.  
"I'm not!" I said angrily. Mark just stared at me.  
"You are Kayla Wright?" He said.  
"Yeah" I avoided eye contact with him but his eyes were such a dazzling light blue it was hard to keep my eyes off him.  
"Then you are the right person."  
I sighed shakily burying my face in my hands. "Your Assassin's aren't you. That freaking Xbox, it must be cursed! They were in my world now I'm in THEIRS!" I snapped to myself. I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
"Are you... Ok? Why are you talking about Xbox's?" Mark said.  
I ignored him.  
"Well at least its the same time zone in the game!" I grumbled.  
"The game?" The French girl said. I shook my head and looked at both of them.  
"Ok, tell me who I am then!" I said to Mark looking him in the eye.  
"Uh... Kayla Wright? We just saved you from Abstergo agents, we were told you could access the Animus? " Mark raised his eyebrows at me.  
"No. No, there is NO way I'm going on that thing! Plus I cant I'm just Kayla, with a to be honest, weird life. You just made it weirder" I shook my head, doubting if I still had a drop of my sanity left.  
"Yes..." he said looking down at his feet. "This drug, they gave her, does it have weird side effects?" He asked the french girl. She took off her mask and her short red hair tumbled out. She had sharp features, as well as her sharp cold tone. I don't think she likes me.  
"Probably." She looked away.  
"Thats probably the reason for this." Mark shuffled off the chair and moved to the drivers seat. The French girl quickly followed, sitting in the front seat so I was left at the back.  
"Time to hit the road" Mark started the engines. "Your going to help us, Kayla" and that was the last thing he said before we sped off into the night.

The car slowed beside a tall building. Mark turned to look at my scared, pale face.  
"Don't look so frightened. Has Desmond not told you about the Assassins? Wait, you went to the school! Right?" he said.  
I nodded, playing along. I had decided to because I may find a way out like the Auditore's did last time.  
"Yes, I know all about the assassin's, why wouldn't I?" I smiled weakly. But Mark sensed my troubles and screwed his face up.  
"Hm..." he said, getting out of the car. The french girl got out following him closely. Mark pulled out 2 hoodies out from the back of the car and threw one to the girl. Mark carried me out of the car when he got his hoodie on. I shivered in the cold as all I had on was my denim shorts and a t-shirt. Mark chuckled.  
"Why did you dress like it's summer?"  
"I was in my casual clothes! I didn't expect to be taken by..." I trailed off and bit my lip.  
"C'mon, lets go in" He said walking in. The french girl jabbed a poisonous look at me before moving in behind Mark.


	3. Meet The Gang

**Soz I took so long with this next chapter. maybe some more reviews? hmm? :D ok I've edited this one because I had got some of da facts wrong or just not put them in so yeah enjoyyy!**

* * *

Chapter 3 - Meet The Gang  
There was a hand put over my eyes so I had no clue of where I was going. No one talked on the journey and it felt like we had been travelling for a lifetime by the time I was allowed to see the light again. I blinked with confusion, my eyes adjusting to the brightness. Mark let me down onto my feet. I looked around the room. I realized where we were. In Assassin's Creed 2, Desmond was taken here. The assassin hideout, and this was the part where they were leaving. This was the part where the Templars came in. I started shaking nervously. I can't fight! Let alone fight grown men! This was terrible.

"She says you'll be alright to walk about now" Mark said snapping me out of my terrors. He was glaring at the French girl behind him. She sneered as she ripped off the mask and threw it away but a firm hand caught it and I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, watch it!" Desmond Miles was behind me. I swung around and he smiled faintly before he turned around to Lucy. She was shouting urgent orders for Shaun and Rebecca to get the truck and for Desmond to go with her to deal with the Templars. I realized where we were, what was happening, and I knew what happened next. She caught my eye and stopped.

"Oh, Kayla Wright. Come with us!" She signalled for me to follow. I obeyed like a child would to an angry mom. This was terrible but I was to confused to speak. It also looked like Mark and his French friend had disappeared. Rebecca stopped us.

"No, I think she should come with us, shes just arrived." She said quickly.

Lucy nodded and sprinted off with Desmond. I stood there a completely lost and dumbfounded. Watching Shaun and Rebecca's hands move about like crazy. Grabbing things from the room, stuffing them into cases.

"Excuse me, but are you just gonna stand there? Let's go!" I heard Shaun's voice shout urgently at me. I snapped out of my daze and followed them through what seemed like a series of dark corridors. We ran through like crazy until we reached the back of the building. Rebecca and Shaun heaved the huge heavy door open and rushed out the back with me following a step behind.

We had arrived into a small parking lot out the back of the building. I looked into the dark night sky. It was a full moon and it shone down on to the silver van, that I recognized instantly. Shaun and Rebecca threw everything carelessly in the back and at that moment we saw Desmond and Lucy approach. They seemed to be out of breath but I knew why, I mean, I had experienced it on the Xbox anyway!

Shaun shouted at Desmond but he took no notice. I chuckled quietly to myself. Then Rebecca turned around to me and ushered me in the back with them. I clambered in. Once we were all in, with Shaun and Lucy in the front, Desmond, Rebecca and me in the back, I wanted answers. Desmond asked where we were going and Lucy answered with:

"There's a cabin up north. We should be safe there- at least for a little while. I have to analyse those tapes from your session- figure out whats happening." she looked back at us.

"And then what?" Desmond persisted.

"Here we go. Ive got you all hooked on. Got a long drive ahead of us. Figured you'd want to play around with the Animus on the way..." Rebecca interrupted.

"Alright, but I got some questions first-" Desmond started but I interrupted him.

"No I do! What are you doing?... And... And why take me?! I'm asking... Why am I here! I... I'm... Just... So confused..." I stammered, holding back my tears.

"Just- ask later" Desmond said sharply, frowning at me while Rebecca finished up the Animus or as I recall, what she referred to as 'baby'.

I snorted and looked at my feet. Desmond started talking again- questioning urgently but I had blanked everything else out. I just sat there and did everything in my power to not cry. But I'm afraid when you try not to, that's when it happens. I let a few tears trickle down my cheeks and onto the floor and I immediately put my head down. Everything had happened so quickly. And it was all so unreal to me- because it wasn't real! This is a game. Just a game, my brother had played on his wretched Xbox. I thought of when he had first got it. It was from his friend's, mom's- friend... I think. We went over to his house to look at it. The man his self would only go by the name of Mr. Reynolds. His house was musty and stuffy and drowned in the smell of cigarette smoke. Mr Reynolds spoke briefly and quickly always getting to the point. He was such a quiet and sinister man but at the time- I took no notice.

Desmond's voice snapped me out of my daydreams.

"Hello! I'm talking to you Kayla!" He said loudly.

"What!" I snapped wiping my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Your quite the stubborn one, isn't she?" Desmond looked at Rebecca and she waved him off.

"She's had a rough time, give it a rest Des." She said.

He chuckled quietly. "Sorryyy!" He put on a face a 5 year old would make when they were trying to bribe candy off their parents. I scoffed at his behavior. I had just realized how annoying this guy was!

"What? Why are you like this?" He asked me.

"Like what?" I said flatly.

"So... Stubborn" He said, the ghost of a smile on his lips.

I shook my head and pointed my finger at him angrily.

"Wanna know why I'm angry Desmond? Because I was dragged outta my own home, into Abstergo while a guy threatened to cut my throat. I couldn't walk because I had a DRUG put inside me. I don't know who you are, I don't know whats happening, I don't know how to get back to the real world and I am NOT going to Italy!" I shouted. The van fell into silence. I sighed and turned away.

...

Leo walked up to Kate.  
"Hey babe, I need to go and see Kayla" he said to Kate.  
"Why?" she questioned.  
"Because... She's ignoring my calls. I think she's angry with me and this isn't a good time to fall out. " Leo smiled a patted Kate's stomach lightly. She smiled slightly. She put her hand on his.  
"Are we going to be ok?" she said.  
"What do you mean?" Leo questioned.  
"With the baby? Can you handle it?"  
"We'll... Uh... Take it as it comes" Leo smiled at her. She sighed.  
"Well, whatever but be quick." Kate said standing up to give him a kiss.

When Leo was out of the house he pulled his hoodie on. He thought he would walk but walking that far in the cold cant be good for you! He clambered into the drivers seat. He drew out a long, cold breath while he shut the door.

When he reached Kayla's house. The lights were on.

"So she HAS been ignoring me!" Leo growled to himself. It had been a couple of days now and for a minute he had thought something had happened to her. But she was fine in her house ignoring him - her own brother, but what he didn't understand was why. He hadn't done anything to hurt her in any way. Well, whatever it was he needed to sort it out before the baby came along.

Leo trudged down to her house, his hands thrust deep into his hoodie pockets. He stared at all the houses bunched around him, it reminded him of his house when he was 19. Still living with his parents and his little sister Kayla. She was 17 and already was earning money while he was just playing on his Xbox. Now he realized how proud of Kayla he actually was. Now she was 19 and she had a house of her own and had applied for a new job recently. That reminded him, he needed to ask her if she had gotten it or not.

He knocked on Kayla's door.

"Hey, c'mon Kay! It's me" Leo said after he'd knocked 5 times and had had no success. He decided he would try to open it and surprisingly it wasn't locked. The whole house was quiet and still. He could hear no movement and could see dust gathering everywhere including the air. Not a lot of dust but just enough.

"Ok..." Leo mumbled to himself. "Kayla!" he shouted louder. No answer. He rushed up the stairs and checked her bedroom. Her bed was unmade and her room was messy. As was the rest of her house. Leo repeatedly called for his sister but he soon realized she wasn't there. Maybe she was out, he thought, but then why was her car still out front. He panicked. What had happened to his little sister!? He rushed through every room but he had no luck, he trudged back to living room. He slumped on the sofa and held his head in his hands. Then he looked up. The Xbox was sitting there.

"You!" he shouted. "I swear if you've done anything to my sister I'll smash you!" Leo growled and kicked it with such force it made it skid across the floor. He decided not to break it in case something really had happened, like it had last time. He rushed out of the house slamming the door behind him. He was going to find his sister and that was that.


	4. Do You Have A Cell Phone?

**HELLO PEOPLE! Sorry I've been so late on the update, or should I say on ****_all _****of my updates! But here it is, and blah so I hope ya guyz will forgive meh. WHO ELSE IS EXCITED FOR AC3?! THIS MONTH! I CAN'T WAIT! Yeah so review and maybe I'll upload quicker...? Ahh I'm so evil :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 4 - Do You Have A Cell Phone?

I was in shock. Just plain shock and utter confusion. I couldn't make out any words the characters said around me. Desmond's voice echoed around my head, rattling like kettle drums. My head got so heavy and so did my eyes. I could feel my shoulders getting shook and distant voices but I couldn't make the effort to do anything about it, my body went limp and without warning, I fainted.

When I woke I was sitting on a familiar chair. The Animus chair! I gasped and sat bolt upright.  
"Your up." I heard Desmond's voice beside me. He was sitting resting his head back on the van.  
I didn't reply and quickly jumped off the Animus chair. I was NOT going on that thing. So Desmond continued:  
"You were asleep till morning, taking my chair away from me. Do you know how uncomfortably sore this is?" he tried a smile but I didn't return it to him. "I'm really starting to wonder if you really are the right person, Kayla. I mean, your acting like this is a huge shock!" he exclaimed, frowning at me after a long silence.  
"It is a huge shock! And yes, I'm not the right person. I SHOULDN'T be here, I don't want to be here. I want to go..." I finally managed.  
"Home? Yeah, well, bad news. Abstergo are hunting us down, including you!" Desmond said, getting crabby.  
"But they're NOT! I shouldn't-"  
"I've heard this all before! God, Kayla I've only known you for a day and your already annoying!" Desmond interrupted me. I laughed sarcastically but not because I was happy but that he doesn't realise that he's 10 times more annoying than I am.  
"YOUR the annoying one." I groaned. Then I felt a sudden pain in my head, like someone had slammed something into it. It made me stumble back but Desmond rose and caught my arm.  
"Ok, just take it easy, for gods sake!" Desmond said. I stuck my tongue out at him. This was the last place I wanted to be.

I shook my head.  
"That's a terrible idea"  
"How!?" Desmond protested.  
"I'm not going in that thing for your stupid apple chase! I mean I don't know you!" I stubbornly crossed my arms.  
Desmond sighed, obviously getting irritated.  
"We have to go to the safe house." I heard Lucy's voice from behind me. "In Tuscany. It's kinda hard to explain why." she said impatiently.  
I found it so annoying how I knew everything and I knew so much more than them because they seemed like blind idiots at that moment. I just wanted to go home.

Lucy and the gang had formed a circle where they were discussing what to do. I had realized Desmond was still holding my arm and I wriggled out of his grasp stubbornly, then swaying a little. Gaining my balance back I stared coldly at his grinning face.  
"What is up with me! What did you do to me!?" I growled at him but he took no notice and started staring into nothingness. I scoffed and then I realized what he was looking at.  
We had driven to an empty parking lot in the middle of nowhere to plot for our plan. No, THEIR plan.  
In front of us there was a sheer drop down and it came up as a kind of bowl shape reaching into the distance. It stopped at some huge, majestic mountains. Though clouded with fog you could see the blue outlines of the mountains with their jagged shape. The 'bowl' was filled with bunches of trees, revealing patches of the ground beneath the spaces. It was a sandy color and the rocks were so soft that you could crush them with your hands. The sky was a lighter blue and was finally changing from the nights cold ways.  
"Wow." I breathed. Desmond chuckled.  
"This is gonna be tough" He sighed.  
"Oh, it's more than tough, believe me. You have no idea." I blurted out. He looked at me with a confused expression. I quickly turned around to the group. Shaun and Rebecca had disappeared. Lucy looked around clicking her fingers nervously. Desmond had turned round with me.  
"We have to be careful. They'll be everywhere" Lucy peered at Desmond.  
"Looking for us?" I said.  
"Yes definitely. They need us. Me, you and Desmond. Then when they're done with us..." she trailed off.  
"Oh." I said, lowering my eyes.  
Desmond walked away to the van and Lucy moved closer to me.  
"Be careful, Kayla. They know who you are and I'm sorry it has to be this way but you can help us get the information we need. Also we saved you." the hint of a smile danced on her lips. "But we need to get going now."  
My expression went hard and I looked away.

Desmond was put on the Animus. I didn't watch, because I knew what was going to happen, thanks to my brother.  
Oh, my brother! I really wanted to see Leo. No one else in the world, just Leo. He was who sworn to keep me safe after what happened before. I laughed at that idea, I said it wasn't needed because it would never happen. But once again, I was so wrong.  
I wondered if he knew I was gone. What if they didn't even know I existed, like I was just erased from their minds, never born, never there. I started to worry madly. Rebecca saw my face and said:  
"Are you ok?"  
I shook my head.  
"Look, I know this is a-" she started but I interrupted her:  
"I know what this is." I said coldly, staring at the floor. There was an awkward pause.  
"I thought... Well, I guess it doesn't matter." Rebecca said. I turned away.  
"Do you have a cell phone with you?" I mumbled.  
"Yeah, why?" I heard Rebecca say.  
"Can I... Use it?" I said, I had gained new hope.  
"Sure" Rebecca said handing me it over.  
"Thank you!" I smiled. Rebecca went back to the Animus.

I examined the object. It was more futuristic than the phones in the REAL 2012. Wow, they really thought we'd be THAT awesome in 2012, well no Ubisoft, I guess you were wrong, I thought to myself.  
Though it had all the same type of functions as a normal cell phone. The phone had no signal.  
"But... HOW!" I growled to myself. I laid the phone down and leaped up to the window. We were in the middle of nowhere. I picked the phone back up and handed it back to Rebecca.  
"No signal." I said coldly.  
"Aw god, really!" She peered at the screen. She let out a long breath.  
"Can I get off this thing for a moment?" Desmond said from the Animus.  
"Sure." Rebecca said and pressed some controls.  
"What's up?" She asked.  
"Uh..." Desmond rubbed his forehead. "I'm just tired"  
"Maybe you should..." Desmond started but broke off when he saw me staring. Rebecca nodded. "Hey Kayla. I think we should start" She said.  
"Start? Start What?" I snapped.  
"Your Animus session" Rebecca said, as if it had been a normal thing for me.  
"No." I said straight out with a blank expression. Desmond looked at Rebecca and raised his eyebrows.  
"Yes." he retorted.  
"I am not going on that thing." I said.  
"You don't even know what it is! Why wont you even try?" Desmond said, getting irritated.  
"I know perfectly well what it is Desmond." I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. "And I really am sorry for what will happen. But the future cant be changed can it? I'm sorry..." I blurted out. Why did I do THAT! I thought to myself.  
Then there was a silence. Desmond stared at me. And that was the first time I saw the sadness and hurt there was, deep down in his brown eyes. And it wasn't because of me, he'd been through so much already. But in my head it was basically just the beginning. The reality came crashing down on me. When they got to the villa, and they'd finished. Oh, Lucy, poor Lucy. Lucy wouldn't be with them anymore. Because Lucy would be gone.  
"Ok. I'll go." I suddenly said. Rebecca looked at me.  
"Seriously?" She said.  
"... Yeah." I started to hesitate.  
"Ok, well get on, I guess." She said. Desmond still sat in the same position but with his head in his hands. I had only just realised what I'd said. He must have thought I was a creep.

I sat reluctantly on the Animus chair.  
"It'll take a while to get used to it." Rebecca said once I was all in. "We don't know who you'll be or where you'll be but you have to find Altair Ibn... Uh..." she paused.  
"Altair Ibn La'Ahad or Ezio Auditore da Firenze" Shaun butted in from the front. Just how could they hear from in there?  
"Oh... Ok." I said drawing out a long breath.  
"Didn't need you to butt in!" Rebecca said to Shaun, although she was grinning.  
"Yeah, well, at least I got the facts right." He answered. Rebecca shook her head, still smiling. I tried to smile but I couldn't it was like I hated them all- which I didn't, I mean, they were all genially nice people. And I didn't want anything to do with them.- which was the truth but there was something in me which was so happy and excited but also determined. And I wanted to act happy around these 'people' there was nothing wrong with them. Well, I hoped there wasn't.


	5. Lost In Firenze

**_omg. Assassin's creed 3 is out. But I have to wait till my birthday to get it and THAT REALLY SUCKS BECAUSE MY BIRTHDAY IS DECEMBER THE 9TH! SAVE ME GUYZ! But yeah if your gonna review I am BEGGING you no spoilers. NO SPOILERS. Or I will die on the floor and be heartbroken for the rest of my life (I will also block u ;D ) so yeah, I don't know when I will be updating my Assassin's Creed Stories, maybe this month maybe after December 9th but whateva happens, stay with me. This story is only gettin' started_****!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Lost In Firenze

Leo headed back to Kate. When he got home she was lying in her bed, awake. She outstretched her arms to him. He Shrugged of his jacket and went over to her.  
"Kayla's not home." He said.  
"Oh?" Kate said.  
"Her lights were on, her car was there, she had just eaten. Also her door was open, I looked all around the house, but she wasn't there. Kate I think she's..." Leo trailed off and realised how serious the situation was. What if it wasn't the stupid Xbox? What if she had been kidnapped? Or worse...  
"Well, what do you mean?" Kate said, taking his hand in hers. He crouched down beside her.  
"I mean, my sister is gone. I have to find her, report it to the police or something. Cause if anything's happened I wont be able to forgive myself." He lowered his eyes.  
"Oh, I know baby, I know" He felt Kate's arms wrap around his neck. "I love you" She whispered softly in his ear.  
"I love you too" He held her tighter.  
"She'll be fine. Don't worry." Kate said.  
"I hope." Leo mumbled. But thats all he could do. Thats all he had now. Hope.

...

I nodded to Rebecca when I was ready. The Animus loading screen came up. It was unreal, that I could see all of this, in my mind. It was unreal, I mean it literally was. I stopped for a moment as it loaded, god it was taking its time!

Every part of my body felt as light as a feather except my head. It was all heavy like it was carrying all that weight from my body and it started to throb. I squealed as it stabbed me all of a sudden.  
"Kayla?" I heard Desmond's voice. I couldn't make the effort to answer, either the Animus wasn't agreeing with me or there was something wrong. Then all the weight rushed back to my body and the pain in my head had turned to a dull ache. I let my body relax and go limp as all the stress was taken off if me, I drew out a sigh of relief.  
"Kayla!" Desmond's voice sounded urgent now.  
"What" I mumbled.  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"Never been better!" I said, smiling sarcastically. He sighed and I focused back on to the Animus loading screen.  
"It doesn't seem to be working quickly with you Kayla. Probably just because your new to it." Rebecca said.  
"Ok." I answered.  
"Are you sure your alright, Kayla?" Desmond questioned.  
"Uh..." I started but I was taken away when the Animus had loaded.  
I felt my body go limp. I struggled in my mind, I started to panic. But it seemed like I was now being transferred to the Animus, like all off my energy was being drained. Then I was there. I was gone.

I woke up on the side of some road.  
"What is this?" I mumbled to myself. I got up shakily and realised this must be my Animus session. I wobbled about on my feet and fell back.  
"She's not letting it control her. Her minds refusing." I heard Rebecca's voice echo around my head. I got up and stood on my 2 feet. Suddenly there were swarms of people all in front of me.  
"How did...?" I said to myself. I started to walk uneasily through the crowds, bumping into them and falling down. I apologised quickly as the people muttered things angrily. Suddenly the whole world around me warped out of view and I was back into the now. I gasped for air as I got back, sitting bolt upright.  
"I...uh...wha-" I stammered.  
"Your refusing to work with the machine. It's like your mind is objecting, like it's doesn't recognise what it is. But it works and thats the main thing" Rebecca explained. Desmond was sitting over somewhere in the van, asleep. I looked over at him.  
"Poor guy." Rebecca said, noticing that I was looking. "You wouldn't believe the things he's been through."  
"Yeah..." I said. After a pause Rebecca said.  
"Ok. try number 2" She signalled for me to lie back down in the Animus. I nodded and lay back.  
The process repeated, and I awoke in the same place. But I felt more secure. I rose to my feet and wobbled a bit. I looked around and saw I was in the middle of nowhere. Suddenly I heard clattering and hoofs. I turned around and saw a horse and cart coming around. It stopped beside me. The driver peeked over at me.  
"Are you lost?" He asked.  
"I...I'm not so sure..." I stuttered.  
"Do you need a ride to the village?" He gestured to the seat beside him. I nodded. He climbed down and came up to me. He was dressed quite formally and addressed me with a bow.  
"Now what would a beautiful young lady like you be doing all alone here?" He smiled. I tried to walk forward but I stumbled and nearly fell but the man caught me.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
"I don't know..." I mumbled.  
"Come." he said, helping me to his cart. We both sat in the front.  
"Thank you." I managed to say.  
"It's quite alright, it is not everyday you find a young lady at the side of the path." He smiled and I smiled half-heartedly back.  
"Are you sure you are alright, signora?" He asked.  
"Of course." I said, unsure of everything and everyone around me. "I'm fine..."  
"Alright." He smiled and started the horses up.  
I shivered in the cold wind, rubbing my hands together for warmth as the cart bumped along the rocky road.  
I noticed my clothes were extremely different than normal. I was wearing a blue dress that reached to my ankles, with a light blue satin belt that hung loosely around my waist. The dress's sleeves reached to my wrists and were tied up with a light blue ribbon. I checked my hair. It felt as if is was in some kind of bun. I must have been made to look like a Noble Lady. Like Ezio's family were.  
The man beside me introduced himself.  
"I am Jacopo de' Barbari. What about yourself?" he looked at me.  
"Uh... Oh, Kayla... Wright." I hesitated.  
"Kayla Wright? What an interesting name! Is it from some other part of Italy I have not seen yet?" He winked at me. "I am an Venetian man myself, as you may tell, and I have travelled all over Italy for years, for a good price as well, nulla! (Nothing!)" He continued. "It's a good life we live here in Italy, well some of us." He looked back to the road.  
"Yes." I said.  
"You are not the one to talk, my lady. So where are you headed?" He asked.  
"Well... Where are we just now?" I asked.  
"Why we are in the wonderful Firenze! So full of colour and life yet ruled by these merciless menaces... The Borgia's, I mean." he paused. I already knew who I was to meet. Firenze- Florence. Ezio was born in Firenze, so thats who I must meet. Ezio Auditore Da Firenze.  
"How did you not know?" Jacopo interrupted my thoughts still looking forward.  
"I... Uh, I've just forgotten thats all." I said, stupidly.  
He chuckled quietly and looked over at me. "You are a strange girl" he smiled. "Are you Italian? Do not take this the wrong way but you do not sound it, by your word choice I mean. But your Italian accent is perfecto"  
I frowned at him trying to look offended. "I am Italian. I was born in..." I tried to think of an Italian place he had not mentioned already. "Rome." Was all I could think of. He nodded slowly.  
"I guess I will have to believe you, signora, as this is Firenze." he gestured to the city that sat right in front of me.  
I took a breath at it's beauty. "Wow... It's-"  
"Beautiful, is it not?" Jacopo interrupted. "Do you want me to ride further or can you survive here? Though I do not mind, as I will have no customers today." He smirked at me.  
"Wait... This is your day off work?" I said as formally as I could. "And you wasted your time on ME?" I raised my eyebrows.  
"Oh, I am a fool for the ladies. especially ones that are lost at the side of the road." He cast a grin at me and I returned a smile to him.  
"There is one last favour. Do you know where Giovanni Auditore lives?" I asked.  
"Oh, yes the Auditore's. But I am afraid that the man you are looking for is... Currently unavailable..." He looked down. "Yes, I will be passing their household on my way. Would you like me to take you there."  
I nodded - too shocked to say anything. It had already happened. Giovanni and his sons were dead? Am I too late? That was where I forgot what happened next in the game and started to panic. Did Ezio leave? Was I in the wrong place? I can't remember!  
The sound of a horse whip snapped me out of my terrors as Jacopo started through the city of Florence. I found it much more beautiful in real life than in the game. Even though there was a cold breeze the city's life and colour gave me a sense of hope. Jacopo didn't talk on the way, which was strange as he was full of conversation on the way there.  
"What do you mean currently unavailable?" I questioned breaking the silence.  
He swallowed. "Well, I think he is in, well, his family and him are in cells." He trained his eyes on the road. "I knew him well, and maybe just too well... I didn't know that he was a troublemaker"  
"What makes you think he is a troublemaker?" I asked, perfectly aware of the situation.  
"Well he wouldn't be locked up if he was not one, eh? Unless the t-Borgia's... have something against us citizens- which they do, Kayla." Jacopo looked me straight in the eyes. He hesitated when he said Borgia. Something beginning with t?  
"I believe he is innocent, he must have been framed for it." I said, giving away more than I should have.  
"Hmm..." Jacopo murmured.  
"Can you take me to the place he is?" I asked.  
"Well, I am not so sure you would be safe to meet him, signora." He said.  
"Please?" I pleaded. He sighed and a thin smile spread across his lips.  
"Alright."

When we reached a familiar spot, Jacopo stopped the cart.  
"Thank you, you wont believe how much you've done for me." I lowered my eyes and touched his hand. "Goodbye Jacopo." I slid off the cart and smoothed my dress out.  
"Arrivederci, Kayla Wright." He winked at me and in a moment he was gone. I stood and watched his cart go. Then I realised where I was.

I stared up at the huge building that loomed in front of me. The sun was setting, Ezio would be here soon. I went to sit at one of the wooden benches. Luckily it wasn't occupied. I clasped my hands and placed them on my lap, trying to be a proper lady. This night, Ezio would climb to the top of the building in front of her and speak to his father through the bars of his cell. His father would give him a note and tell Ezio to send it to someone. Ezio would leave filled with utter confusion and sadness, I could relate to that- at the moment. Though I had no idea how long it would take, I was really frightened. It was different back then.

I was pulled out of my Animus session. My eyes were blurry so I blinked a few times to gain my eyesight back. Desmond and Rebecca's faces loomed over mine.  
"Stop that. It's weird." I said stretching, it was like I had awoken from a much needed rest. Rebecca shot her head out of the way and she was back on her computer, but Desmond grinned retreating back to the van floor to sit.  
"That was awesome, Kayla. You got it!" Rebecca pointed at me, grinning. I smiled weakly back, trying to make an effort but it's to hard to keep your real feelings in after a while of holding them back.  
"Hey, Kayla?" Rebecca said, typing away at her computer.  
"Yeah?" I responded.  
"How did you know about Giovanni Auditore?"  
I froze on my seat. What an idiot I had been! Even if I tried to explain they would just think I was more crazy than I had been before and leave me in some mental institute in the middle of nowhere.  
"Oh... I... The thing is, uh... Ugh I'll jus-" I started but Desmond cut me off.  
"You just had an instinct right? She's an assassin, I guess she should know about him" He said.  
I was astonished at his move to cover for me. Desmond? Do something for me? The idea was simply preposterous.  
I had only known him for a couple of hours and he was covering for me- the creepy physco that had told him his life gets worse in the future?  
Rebecca shrugged, "Yeah, if you went to the right school I guess." she turned back to her computer. I gave Desmond a thanks-for-covering-for-me look and he responded with a nod.


	6. Friend Indeed

**Hey! OMG it's been so long! You guyz are awesome to stick to the story for so long, So I reward you with this weird chapter! ^.^ Soo as always, I'll try to update faster (if seriously need to) and keep you people Entertained! (lol wth) :)**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Friend Indeed

I waited and waited. At least Italy was warm at night... sometimes.

"Look what we have here!" I heard a mocking voice behind me. I immediately jumped to my feet and turned to face a man, a very attractive man for that matter.

"Hello there, bella signora." He said, bowing.

"Uh... Hello." I stammered. Then a man came rushing by and pushed me back and I nearly fell. He stopped and turned to look at me.

"I am so sorry signora." He said. I gasped when I recognised him. Ezio!

"Ezio!" I shouted but he had already ran. I wondered why he didn't recognise me.

"I- I'm so sorry, but I will have to leave." I said to the man, gesturing to the frantically running Ezio.

He nodded and grinned. "Shame." He imitated a sad face. I chuckled. "Well, I hope we meet again...?"

"Kayla." I said.

"That's a lovely name." He said, and with that he disappeared into the night. What a strange man...

I lifted the bottom of my dress by tugging on the material below my waist and started to run as fast as I could after him.

I had played this part. I had ran to the building beside the prisons and jumped over. How the hell was I supposed to do that by myself? I wasn't Ezio anymore.

When I reached the building I looked around.

No one was there.

I lifted on foot up on someone's window pane and traveled up the building. It wasn't as easy as it looked, especially with a dress on!

I wish I hadn't because a man popped his head out of a window below me and started shouting to his friends.

"Ha! I can see up this crazy woman's dress! Come and see, boys!"

I scoffed. Disgusting.

I kicked my shoes off and they hit him on the face. I moved on, sniggering quietly to myself. When I reached the roof I immediately regretted taking off my shoes. But still I moved on. I saw Ezio climbing up the building.

I took the chance. I ran and jumped off the roof.

I'm such an idiot. I'm going to die, I'm going to die!

But instead I grabbed a ledge and hoisted myself up. Almost automatically. That's weird...

I climbed the building again and started over as I saw Ezio. He was up talking to his father. I saw 2 guards passed out on the floor under him. Ezio jumped down urgently when he had finished and was astonished to look up and see me.

A girl with dirty, cut bare feet and hair that was stuck to her head with sweat, who was panting like she'd run a marathon. A girl that was me.

"I-how did you- how did you get up here? Did... You follow me?" He asked.

"Yes! Ezio it's me!" I walked closer to him. He looked deeply troubled. He stared at me for a moment.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"It's me! Kayla?" I said, desperate.

He tensed. "You are not Kayla."

"Ugh! But I am! I'm just older." I said stepping toward him. He stepped away.

"Ezio! Look at me! It's Kayla. You came into my house and you saved us from burglars- uh... Thieves. I took Claudia to get new dresses and she became my friend. Please! It's me." I said, staring deeply into his eyes.

"Kayla?" He stepped forward. "It is you! Why are you here, I am so confused."

"So am I, Ezio." I said sighing. There was a silence.

"I really need to go. There is so much going on and... I can't explain." He rushed, his features were cast into sorrow and urgency.

"It's ok, you don't need to explain. I know. Only take me with you? I can help, please?" I said. He shook his head and looked down at the ground for a minute.

"I don't want to know how you know and why you know and why you're ere and all of the questions I have to ask at the moment but if you can help me, then yes." He smiled. I smiled back and started to remember the game. If I was right he was going to meet Uberto to give him a letter that was supposed to save Ezio's family from being hanged, but he had betrayed him.

I remembered the incident in the game. Rodrigo Borgia would be behind him. Maybe if... If I told Ezio to kill him then his family wouldn't die... But then I guess he would as it would be murder. And I can't change time I decided. I'd seen it in movies, never turns out well.

"I need to meet someone to give him a letter for my father, but apparently you know so let's go." He said.

"Uberto." I spat. I had to resist the urge to tell Ezio that Uberto was a traitor. I hated him so much that seeing Uberto in the flesh might not end well.

"Yes. He is a friend of my fathers." He said.

"Pah! Friend! That's funny..." I said accidentally.

"What?" He squinted at me.

"Uh... Nothing." I said quickly.

We sprang from roof to roof, Ezio taught me some useful skills. It felt so natural, but in real life I would NEVER do this. Ever.

I didn't know why it felt natural anyway... Strange...

When we reached the roof of the house I pointed to a ladder leaning against the building across from us.

"I'll go down that way, the guards aren't looking for me."

Ezio nodded.

When I reached the ladder I started to climb down when someone threw a rock at me and made me stumble back. I lost my grip and felt myself fall back. I screamed and helplessly tried to grab back on to the ladder but it was no use.

I fell back, screaming and waving my arms about. I didn't want to die!

I fell and fell until I hit the ground. But it wasn't the ground because it wasn't hard. It was hay! I was in hay!

I couldn't believe it! The hay saved my life! I didn't even think it was possible... I struggled out of it to see I had earned an audience.

I brushed down my dress feeling very, very embarrassed.

Then cheers rose over the audience.

"Amazing!" "We'll done!" "Do it again!" They cheered. I smiled nervously.

"Kayla!?" I heard Ezio say from the group who were still cheering.

"uh... Thank you everyone." I said quickly edging away as guards came over. We walked over to Uberto's house.

"What were you thinking!" Ezio exclaimed.

"It wasn't my fault, Ezio! Someone threw a rock at me and I fell off the ladder! I thought I was going to die!" I said defensively.

"Well you've attracted the guards! So let's be quick about this!" Ezio said and sprinted up to Uberto's house. He knocked in the door urgently. No one answered so he knocked again.

Then Uberto came out. I clenched my fists.

Ezio rushed to tell Uberto everything and Uberto acted all friendly and sympathetic but I knew exactly what he really was. Then he directed his look to me.

"And who is this beautiful lady that stands with you?" He reached out to take my hand and kissed the back of it. I shuddered. Ew!

I quickly pulled away.

"Kayla... She's a... Friend, messer Uberto." Ezio answered and as he did I spotted someone walk behind Uberto, a hooded man, who was smirking.

Rodrigo Borgia.

I interrupted Ezio as be was talking.

"Who is that man?" I said.

"What? Eh.. Well a friend is staying with me tonight... Hard times right now, you know." Uberto said, looking nervous.

"Friend indeed." I muttered under my breath.

After Uberto had lied to Ezio and he had shut he the door, Ezio slumped against the wall.

"This is terrible." He said.

I didn't answer.

I would usually console someone at this kind of moment but I would feel too guilty if I said it would all be fine when I knew it wouldn't be.

"At least they will be released tomorrow and this madness will stop." Ezio sighed.

I nodded.

"I need to find Claudia and mother." He stood and looked at me.

"Do you have anywhere to go?"

"Not at all." I said.

He let out an agonised breath. "Come with me then."

I was pulled out of my Animus session.

My head hurt when I woke up from my session. I blinked to adjust to the light.

"Your well on the way, Kayla. You know your history that's for sure." Rebecca remarked as I sat up.

"Uh-huh." I said rising from the chair and wobbling a little. Desmond rose and walked over to the Animus.

"My turn." He said, smiling. I don't know what he's smiling about, I hate the Animus!

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked.

"I'm always in a good mood!" Desmond exclaimed. I scoffed.

"Ha. That's hilarious!" I exclaimed, grinning at him.

"Hey! Shut up!" Desmond said pointing at me though he was smiling as well. Me and Desmond burst into laughter.

This was the first time I'd really, genially laughed in a long time. And it felt so good, to be able to feel free for at least one moment. To get your mind off the brother you basically didn't have anymore.

Rebecca looked at us both weirdly after we had finished.

I could tell Desmond felt exactly the same way I did.

I suddenly didn't feel so alone anymore.

Suddenly the van stopped. The van door opened and there was Lucy and Shaun standing outside.

"We're here." Lucy said, as we all got out of the van into the cold but fresh air.

I looked at my surroundings. Where am I? This isn't New York for sure...

One glance behind my shoulder had told me where I was with a gasp.

"Monteriggioni!" I exclaimed, covering my mouth with my hands in astonishment.

"... Yes. How did you know that?" I heard Shaun say from the group behind me that had gone quiet.

Well done Kayla!

"Uh... Well... Desmond told me about it! I just assumed this was it... Lucky guess?"

There was a pause. Desmond locked my gaze with his. I tried to tell him I was sorry but could you cover for me... again.

He didn't make a sound.

"Indeed." Shaun mumbled, obviously still suspicious.

Lucy told us where we were and what we were to do.

"You still haven't told us why we're here." I said after she had explained.

She sighed but smiled. "Oh yeah... Surely you know about the apple of Eden?"

"Or P.O.E for short!" Rebecca piped in.

"Yup." I said nodding.

"Then you know why we're here, your an Assassin, Kayla. You know these things." Lucy screwed up her face.

I looked down at my feet. Of course! Finding the pieces of Eden. Why did I even ask that question!?

Then Shaun called on Lucy and she rushed away leaving me outside.

I sat down slowly on the ruins of Monteriggioni holding my head in my hands.

I refused to break down and looked at the little town around me. The light breeze had turned warm and I cherished the moments. These were the only times I could find peace. Maybe it would be the only time. I started to wonder what would happen to me if I didn't get out? Would I stay with the Assassin's and stay in this world. Would I even be in the game?! Surely they would kill me off like they did to Lucy.

That frightened me immediately, and I pushed further into my hands. I hated this. Maybe it would be actually be better if this was all over.

"Kayla?" I heard a voice behind me. Desmond. Time for confrontation.

I didn't answer but took my head out of my hands and looked blankly at the ground.

Desmond sat beside me. "You ok?"

I was surprised at his first words to me. I thought it would all be like, 'So, Kayla, how did you know about Monteriggioni? How did you know? Why did I have to cover for you?' But no, it was just a simple 'you ok?'

I immediately respected him for that.

"Not really." I sighed.

"Oh?" He said, waiting for an explanation.

"This is all just so... Wrong, you know. And can I just say I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For being so weird around all you guys. I just don't know why I'm here. I just... Don't know..." I swallowed as his expression changed to one of confusion.

"Ju-" I started.

"Do you hear that?" I was interrupted by Desmond. We stayed silent until I heard a rumbling in the distance. I immediately stood up and took a step back.

"What's that?" I said. Desmond stood up as well.

"I don't know... Sounds like-" Desmond stopped himself when a blinding light engulfed us both.


	7. Just In Case

Chapter 7 - Just In Case  
"Miss Wright!" I heard a voice say. I didn't reply as the blinding light in front of me and Desmond had forced me to go back to my sitting position in case I tripped and fell.

"Kayla? You there?" I heard Desmond voice close to me.

"Yeah." I replied, both of us kept our voices down. Just in case.

"Okay, w-"

"What're we gonna do?" I interrupted. Desmond let out an agonised breath.

"If you'd just let me finish! When they turn that light off they'll see us. The light is obviously to get us down on our knees." He replied with.

"Soooo... What're we going to d-" I repeated but was interrupted as the light turned off and me and Desmond were both found sitting on the same spot as before.  
"Kayla!" I heard a familiar voice shout to me. I looked quizzically at Desmond who shrugged in response.  
I stood up slowly.

"Kayla! Over here, now." The same voice whispered a little fiercer this time.  
Desmond stood up beside me and scanned the village for any sign of life.  
The villages lights had been cut off, so we were standing in pitch blackness. Only faint outlines of houses could be seen.

"Where? Where are you!" I said, with a desperate tone. This whole thing was creeping me out.  
I felt Desmond's hand on my shoulder.

"Could be Abstergo. Don't rise to the bait, Kayla." He said lowly, looking around urgently.

"No. I've heard this voice before!" I said moving toward where the voice had came from.

"Exactly!" He said, moving hastily with me.

I smirked. "... And what are you doing?"

"Well, c'mon. Don't you wanna have a clone of Ezio walking behind you? You know, just in case."  
I tried to suppress a laugh.

"I guess so... Though I'm probably more useful than you are, and that says a _lot_." I joked, grinning at him.  
He rolled his eyes dramatically mirroring her grin.

"Yeah, it says that I'm awesome!" Desmond said.

"I can't believe we're talking like this when we could be about to be captured by Templars." I said, trying to fit in to this 'game world', I had been transported into.  
I had to tell them my situation, I had to at least try to fit in with these people, I mean, I was lucky I hadn't been transported into Altaïr's time. I would've been completely screwed.

Then suddenly I walked into someone.  
I jumped back and bumped into Desmond who stumbled and fell causing me to fall as well.  
The impact on the cold concrete hurt. A lot. I groaned in pain as I tried to say sorry to Desmond who was also groaning.  
Then a hand offered itself above me. I sat up and etched back a few inches. Desmond however was already on his feet.  
I glared at him, shaking my head.

"It's me for gods sake!" I heard the familiar voice again.

I looked up to see Mark who was holding a torch. I looked to my left and saw a truck. So that was the blinding light!  
I let out a sigh of relief. But then I started to growl:  
"You scared me half to death! And look what you did!"  
I got up onto my feet. Mark shook his head.

"Wasn't my fault!" He said, throwing his hands up defensively in the air.

I shook my head and turned to look at Desmond who looked amused by the situation.  
"Sorry about that." I mumbled to him. Desmond waved his hand dismissively.  
"Ha, no problem. I love getting flattened by girls."  
It took me a few moments to realise what he said and blurted out:  
"Ugh! Why? Just why!"

"What?! I didn't m-"

Mark interrupted out quarrel by saying, "We have important news. That's why we came here."

"And shut all the power off so we couldn't see a thing!" I said, shaking my head. "Couldn't you just tell the others you were coming?"

"God no, the Templars would find any kind of signal going on between us. We had to drive here." Mark replied, frowning at me.

He then looked to Desmond.  
"Where are the others, by the way."

"Uh... In the villa. I asked if I could wander when they were setting up." Desmond replied casually.

"Can we come in with you? We kinda need to tell all you guys about this." Mark gestured to the truck behind him and 3 more Assassin men came out.

Desmond nodded, glanced at me, then we all made our way to the villa.

As they made their way down the stairs to the basement, Mark couldn't help but ask Kayla a question. Although he had hardly met her, he liked her- in a friend sort of way.  
He had been careful talking to Desmond, he was the Mentor's son. Mark had spoken formally expecting the same back but he had received what any other guy would reply like. And Kayla, she had just acted so casual with him, fighting with him like he was nobody. He was the Mentor's son for gods sake! What kind of things would Desmond say to his father?  
Though Mark was fully aware Desmond hadn't talked to his father for 8 years, he thought he could have been more... well, civil. But he respected Desmond for being so casual so he didn't have to sweat over being polite and all that crap.

"So how's life been since we parted, Kayla?" Mark remarked.  
Kayla glanced over her shoulder to look at him.

"Great."

Mark smirked when he noticed the sarcasm in her voice. Just then they had reached the basement, where the grand statues of legends that had lived before, lined the walls.

"Mark?" Lucy had said as she looked up to see him from her desk.  
Mark nodded looking around at the assassin's confused expressions.

"I'm here with news from William." Mark coughed to clear his throat. The room filled with an eerie silence.  
Desmond shifted uneasily, and his eyes darted to Lucy.

"What news?" Lucy sighed.

"Kayla must be taken back with us. She needs further treatment, we were analysing the results of her treatment, also her DNA. She is fatal to us, and we need her with us, for further protection." Mark explained.  
There was a horrified look on Kayla's face and Mark let out an exasperated sigh.  
He had not wanted to tell her this but it was the Master's orders. And his orders have to go.

"Uh... _No no no no_! Treatment? what am I, some poor animal you decide to test on? Plus I'm useless, I'm don't have freaking superpowers, though I would really appreciate that if I did... I mean the Xbox could have at least given me superpowers if I was going to be stuck here." Kayla fixed a never-wavering gaze on Mark.  
Everyone stared at her weirdly.  
But Mark winced at the thought of having to take her out against her will if she refused for any longer.

"The technology here is not as advanced as ours." One of Mark's colleagues announced from behind him.

"Hey! Our technology is perfectly advanced!" Rebecca chipped in, waving her arms in a defensive manner.

Lucy shushed them. "We can't give Kayla up. She's a different type of subject altogether! She meets her ancestor and has somehow gained his trust. Desmond's exploring Ezio's older life so we need her in case she... Notices anything."

Mark rubbed his temples. "Hey, I'm in no place to argue but you have to give her to us. I really don't wanna seem like the bad guy but..." He trailed off when he looked over all the unamused faces in the room.

"I don't want to leave with you! These people are bad enough!" Kayla joked. She earned a smile from Rebecca and Desmond but Shaun face-palmed it.

"I talked to William about Kayla's arrangements. We need all the help we can get, Mark. WE are the team that's _really_ out in the field here. I'm sorry but we're not giving her up." Lucy said, sounding tired.  
Also Mark couldn't help noticing how Desmond would wince or flinch when his father's name was spoken, he must've really hated him.

Mark clenched his fists.  
"Lucy-"

"_Mark_." Kayla interrupted him.  
He turned to look at her with raised eyebrows. He could see her manner had changed since he had met her, like he had stopped all of her crazy babbling about how she shouldn't be here. He understood none of it.

"The thing is that this 'world' I was plopped into has been going... Kinda well with these guys. Man, I've seen what they do in those big office buildings or wherever you guys hang out, and I do NOT want that type of treatment."  
She smirked at Mark's bewildered expression, and turned to walk off to the Altaïr statue in the middle of the rest.

Mark screwed his face up. Woah, she'd gone kinda weird. Desmond looked back at her with the same expression as Mark had.

Lucy shook her head and said:  
"Look, I'll have to contact William if you take her because this is kinda out of order. There are a tonne of risks taking her out there, you already created a tonne of risks by COMING here." Lucy paused and then went on,  
"The only possible answer is that Mark you stay here and tell us what we need to do, while the others-" she gestured to the 3 other assassin's behind Mark- "can travel back to William to tell him we can send him the results, AFTER."

There was a silence.

"Well, that's not how the story goes. I'm not here to like, mess up the game but..." Kayla said, looking around the room. "I'm never going to go, Mark. Once I get my hands on that piece of Eden I will teleport my way back to America... Hey, how the HELL did we end up in Italy... When we were in New York?"

Mark definitely found her strange. She rambling about stuff he- or any of the assassins for that matter- understood.

"We were never in New York, I found you in Italy."

"Bu-"

"Kayla!" Mark said impatiently.

"No!" she exclaimed with such force.  
She immediately cowered back when she realised how mean she had probably sounded.

A laugh came from over the hall and everyone directed their gaze to Desmond Miles who quickly looked away.  
He couldn't hold back his grin.

"You guys,-" Desmond tried to keep back his laugh but failed. Epically. And burst into laughter.  
Mark darted his head over to Kayla as she joined in.

Mark looked at Lucy, who looked just as weirded out as he was.

When Desmond and Kayla stopped, Kayla walked cautiously over to Mark.

"Sorry..." Desmond said, breathing slowly to get a hold of his laughter-sore stomach. "What I'm trying to state is that, Kayla can't leave. Because if William wants us to find the apple, he needs HER as well as us. So tell William, he's not getting what he wants cause she's not going with you."

Kayla let out a small smile of triumph. If she ever made it back to her own world, she would boast about how the famous (and most good looking) Desmond Miles, had covered for her on multiple occasions.

Everyone was astonished as Mark, turned to leave without a word. But he halted, and turned back to nod at Kayla. Then left.  
She found herself feeling guilty already. When they finally heard the hidden door closing from the top of the stairs, Kayla let out a relieved breath.

"What was that?" She exclaimed.

Lucy shot a glare at both of them. "No, what was with the laughing fit!"

"He started it!" Kayla said, pointing immediately at Desmond.  
He shot an evil grin back at her.

"It was her fault! She brought me to it!" He pointed back at her.  
Kayla stumbled for words, trying to find a fitting payback line.

"Well, maybe if he hadn't stared at me like I was a piece of dirt earlier that wouldn't have happened!"

"What! When did I stare at you like you were a piece of dirt!?"

"Just now, Mark did as well but you did it first!"

"No I didn't! You were the one acting stupid! I laughed because it was weirdly funny!"

"God forbid I try and lighten the mood! Jeezo!"

"How was that lightening the mood!"

"It's a thing that you seem to lack, it's called HUMOUR! Would you like me to spell it out for you?"

"How am I lacking humour? I seem to be the only one who can laugh in this room, and I mean I'm the freakin' test subject!"

"I seem to be a freaking test subject as well, but at least I understand sarcasm! You can take lessons from Shaun if you wanna understand!"

Desmond and Kayla gave each other an evil death glare.  
Shaun had been trying so hard to keep his laugh back, as watching them squabble was pure gold but had stopped when he had been mentioned as sarcastic.

"You seem to sink to his level when you start an argument over nothing!" Desmond countered.

"How the bloody hell does that work?" Shaun interrupted, Kayla grinned and waved him off. She liked Shaun, especially in the games and didn't want him being anymore humiliated by Desmond who she found to be the most annoying and irritating person she'd ever met.

"I didn't start this argument! How did I start this! It was your fault for retaliating back to my _joke_!"

"_My _fault?! Your the o-"

"BREAK IT UP, CHILDREN!" Shaun's voice bellowed. Desmond snapped an angry glare at Shaun who acted completely oblivious to it.

Kayla tried to keep her laugh in as she walked away from Desmond, who she now, let's just say, disliked.

* * *

**OK so I posted this long, well updated chapter for you guyz... lol. **  
**But yeah anyway, as you will have noticed I have switched from Kayla's pov so I don't know if it sounds better or not, tell me please cause I don't know if I should keep doing it or not lolz xD I'm messing up the story .  
Also sorry there's no Ezio in this chapter, it's mostly dialogue.. But Desmond is an Ezio clone so that should satisfy your needs!  
I also decided to make Kayla a little more chirpier since she's always depressed, she's accepting her fate. Oh yeah, and if you like Mark don't worry he wont be gone for long... mwahaha  
**

**Review please! :)**


End file.
